


Would You Like One?

by forgot_my_art



Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Canon Universe, Comedy, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Another Meme based fanfic:Clarke has had a long day, and the final straw is watching Lexa give a child a knife.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Would You Like One?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been updating anything but Flatlined Heart, but it's cause I have seven fanfics lined up to upload for one day each day of clexaweek.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this piece of comedy!
> 
> If you want me to write something, or maybe just wanna ask, my tumblr is forgotmyart  
> https://forgotmyart.tumblr.com/

The village is absolute carnage burned down to the ground. The rain from yesterday has smothered the remaining fire, making the ash a wet and dark black. Out from the ashes comes a brilliant looking warrior. Her face was outlined in fierce warpaint, her hair braided back in intricate braids that probably symbolize something, an imposing pauldron sat on her shoulder, a red sash cut over her pure black armor. 

Her actions were righteous, her words a call to arms and she was currently valiantly… struggling to calm a crying child? Yikes.

The said child is screeching, and even Lexa’s guards flinch at the high pitched abuse of ears. Finally, she sets the child down on the muddy path and kneels down on one leg to the child’s height. The child just continues to sob in her face.

“Goufa, chit’s gon daun?” (Child, what is wrong?)

The child only wails harder when one of the guards attempts to step forward and take the child away from the commander.

Finally, when Lexa opens her arms and pats her knee, the child toddles over and plops herself on the commander’s knee. She was still sniffling and crying, but not as obnoxiously loud, to the relief of everyone’s eardrums. “B-bilaik hazod”(there is a threat), the kid chokes out.

Lexa soothingly rubs the child’s back. In an uncharacteristically soft and mothering tone she asks, “Weron?” (Where?).

The child points all around them. “Hir. Oplei.” (Here. Everywhere.)

Well that wasn’t helpful. The child literally just pointed at the whole village in every direction. The commander couldn’t just send a soldier out in every direction and hope that they found the people who had decimated the village. You know what she also couldn’t do? She also couldn’t just shove the child off when the child was clearly feeling threatened. A child should feel safe and cared for, not fearful at every corner.

Lexa reaches for her belt and pulls out her dagger, handing it to the child by the handle. “Yu ste oyun shila.” (You are your own protector.) She takes the child’s little fingers and wraps them carefully around the handle. Now if there was a threat, the child would know that they could protect themselves even if nobody else was around to help them.

Unfortunately, that’s exactly when Clarke Griffin turns the corner around a burnt to the ground hut. She had just returned from a tent set up at the border of the village, treating the survivors. The legendary Wanheda’s eyebrows shoot up to the skyline when she sees her girlfriend handing a child a dagger.

Clarke rushes over and scoops the child from her spot on Lexa’s leg. The day had been too long and she was about ready to live up to her title of Wanheda. She was going to “yu gonplei ste odon” the shit out of whichever guard who had just let the commander hand a child a knife. 

Lexa’s face lit up as if she had just gotten a shipment of her favorite scented candles at the sight of Clarke, completely unaware of the wrath that was about to descend on her. Not that it would’ve changed her reaction at all because it was _Clarke_. Lexa couldn’t hide her excitement when it was Clarke.

“Why would you give a knife to a child???” Clarke asks accusingly, a frown pasted on her lips. Although her heart pounds on the inside at the sight of the beautiful commander and would much rather take the child’s former place on Lexa’s leg, she makes sure to make her outward appearance seem displeased.

The commander blinks at Clarke owlishly and answers as if it is as obvious as how to walk. “She felt unsafe.”

Now don’t get it wrong, Clarke absolutely loves the commander to death, but sometimes the grounder ways just didn’t make sense to her. Why the heck it would be normal to give any child a knife baffled her, especially after the incident with Charlotte in the dropship. Clarke eyes the child in her arms now playing with the knife happily with chubby fingers. There were a lot of things wrong with that.

“Now I feel unsafe”, Clarke huffs under her breath.

Lexa’s eyes widened in concern. “I’m sorry.” She understood that this world they lived in as Wanheda and Heda was filled with dangers, but she still didn’t want Clarke feeling unnecessarily threatened. 

Lexa examines Clarke. Well, it was understandable that Clarke felt unsafe. She insisted on not wearing any armor whatsoever even when they went out to investigate a scene of crime like this. Clarke only ever had the one small gun strapped to her hip that Skaikru called a pistol. Perhaps if Clarke had better means to protect herself she would feel better.

Nodding in understanding, Lexa takes her prized dirk, the one strapped to her waist and pulls it out. It is a well balanced and trusty piece, the same that she used to save Clarke from Quint. Relinquishing such a personal weapon isn’t something Lexa does often, but she trusts Clarke will take care of it. She holds it gingerly by the blade and offers the handle to Clarke. “Would you like one?”

Clarke can’t believe it. Lexa thinks this is the solution? She stares at Lexa incredulously as if Lexa has just sprouted two extra heads for a while. Clarke opens and closes her mouth, trying to formulate a way to express her exasperation.

Off to the side, the guards start edging away. It seemed like their Heda was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Finally Clarke throws up the hand that isn’t holding the child and splutters out a, “No, Lexa!” Then pries the knife from the child and hands it back to Lexa before storming off.

Lexa watches her storm off in confusion. She sits there holding a knife in one hand and dirk in the other, both still in their extended positions wondering what the heck she did wrong this time.


End file.
